The Pink Wish: Chapter 1
by Bejiin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when you cross a duelist and a senshi?
1. Default Chapter Title

Welcome to our latest crazy fic.This will probably be long, and I know we're gonna enjoy it, so if you guys don't raspberries!!! ^_~The two series used in this fic are Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Girls Revolution Utena) and Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon).In terms of placement, Utena would be around anime episode 10 and Sailor Moon is at the end of Stars.Well Enjoy Minna Sama!

The Pink Wish

A Strange Creation by Lady Bejiin and Lady Ekaterinn

Or yet another co-fic

(Do you like long episode titles?We sure do!!!)

"Oh, Mamo-chan!"Usagi smiled as she snuggled into his arms."Finally it's just the two of us." She observed happily."Hai, Usako, it's just the two of us now."Mamoru said softly.He rocked her back and forth in his arms as they danced softly to the music.Mamoru moved a hand to her odangoed hair and gently unpinned the bun.Moving his hand to the other bun he smiled at the vision in front of him."So beautiful." he murmured softly as he looked at the angel in his arms.Usagi buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.//I wish we could go on like this forever.// she thought as she drifted to sleep in his warm arms.Brushing a stray wisp of gold out of the sleeping Usagi's face Mamoru leaned down to kiss her forehead.//Sweet dreams, my sweet Usako.// he thought as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Mamoru pulled down his covers as he placed his sleeping love in his bed.Today had been long and painful for her.He wasn't certain how long or how painful the day had been however, because he had been dead.Usagi and the Starlights had described the battle to the senshi at their insistence earlier; however, Mamoru sensed that she had left out most of her hardships fearing that she would worry her friends.Usagi had grown a lot since Mamoru met her two years ago, and Mamoru was happy for most of the changes.They still had plenty of time before Crystal Tokyo, and perhaps this would be the beginning of a peaceful stretch for them.He smiled as he lied down on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her golden mane.//She's become so beautiful over these two years, but I wonder . . . no rather . .I wish she would change the color of her hair. . . perhaps silver or pink would be more natural for a descendent of the moon kingdom.// he mused as he drifted off to sleep.

~@~That was all Bejiin we might add. . . so no throwing tomatoes at Ekaterinn!!!~@~

"Chuu Chuu" a strange voice said."Mamo-chan?" a muffled reply came from Usagi."It's so early Mamo-chan, let me have five more minutes!""Chyuu" the voice replied.Usagi turned over in the bed and buried her face in the pillow.The room was silent for a moment as the monkey jumped from the top bunk to the bottom and again said "Chuu Chuu!" brightly to its mistress.Rei opened a sleepy eye and stared at the strange purple monkey."What the HELL?" she shouted banging her head on the top bunk."Chyu?" the monkey responded."Rei Chan?What are you doing here?" Usagi muttered still half asleep."Odango?" Rei replied, rubbing her head."Why are YOU here?And WHY am I in a bunk under you?" Rei shouted back."Bunk bed?" Usagi mumbled."But this is Mamo-Chan's . . . " she trailed off as she searched the bed for her prince's protective warmth."Mamo-chan?!?" Usagi shouted as she bolted up from the bunk and hit her head on the ceiling."Oww!Mamo-Chan!!" she shouted waiting for the reply."He's not here Odango." Rei said with annoyance in her voice."NOO!! MAMO-CHAN!!" Usagi wailed as she hopped down from the bunk bed.

*^*ohhh look a change of scene . . . aren't we cool???*^*

"Brother dear!" a bubbly voice fluttered."Usako, I'm not your brother." came a tender reply.Nanami paused for a moment her eyes widening in fear."You're not my brother?" she said with pain in her voice."Of course not Usako.If I were you brother, how could we get married?"Nanami blinked."Married?We're getting married?Oh! . . .Oh wait, you're joking right brother?"Mamoru flashed a grin as he felt for Usagi in the bed."Oh Usako, you're such a tease." he chided.Nanami frowned."Usako?Who's that brother?Is she your new play thing?"Mamoru frowned as he opened his eyes."You're not Usako." he stated as he looked up at the slender blond girl hovering over him."Oh, I get it, another joke.Right brother?"Mamoru paused searching for the _correct_ answer."Of course, sister dear." He flashed another grin trying to cover for his panicked state.

"Well, you need to get up, brother.The student council will never survive without you, and you got another letter."Mamoru nodded."Right, another letter."(A.N.Waiiit a minute . . Mamoru gets dreams . . . not letters.. . or haven't you been reading all those fan fics and the anime season R ^_~)Mamoru echoed as he reached for the letter in his 'sister's' hands."Erm, well I need to get dressed, sister dear, so why don't you go make breakfast or something?"Nanami blinked again at her brother."Touga, are you sure you're feeling alright?I don't make breakfast, the hired help does that. . ."Mamoru gave a wide grin.//Since when did I have a sister _and_ hired help, and where the hell is Usako?//"Yes, of course.I knew that." He replied as he tried to shoo the blond out of his room."Why don't you go _watch_ the hired help.Maybe they need your guidance sister."She smiled."Oh, right."//Brother doesn't seem to want me here this morning.// she observed as she obligingly left his room.

#Welcome to my madness. . .actually it's _our_ madness but that's irrelevant, ne?#

Utena felt a strange pair of arms wrapped around her waist.As she opened her eyes she stared at the unfamiliar setting.It was still dark in the room which seemed to have a bed, and a nightstand with a picture on it from what she could see."Whoever you are," she said in a loud voice."Let go of me." She finished as she tried to unwrap the hands from around her waist."Tenjou Kun?" the surprised voice of Touga replied."Touga san?What the hell are we doing here?"Touga smiled a dark smile."It was bound to happen sooner or later."Utena blinked."You're joking _right?_"Touga buried his face deeper into her blond hair, his face touching her neck."Of course." He replied with amusement in his voice."Good." Utena replied as she struggled in his arms."Well, you should let go of me Touga San." She demanded."You must be kidding, Tenjou Kun!Now that you're finally in my arms, I'd be a fool to let you go."

~@~Yes another transition!~@~

Usagi walked across the cold wooden floor to the mirror.She could tell that her hair was down, and the first thing she did before she found Mamoru would be to put it back up.Stepping in front of the mirror Usagi's jaw dropped as shock incurred. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she wailed as she held a fistful of hair in a trembling hand."Lower the decibels, Odango for brains!" Rei shouted from the relative safety of her bed."But but but, Rei Chan, my hair!" Usagi wailed."It's PINK!!" she shouted.Rei snickered."Serves you right Usagi Chan.You teased poor Chibi-Usa Chan too much, this is probably her revenge."Usagi turned around to give Rei a raspberry when she noticed something _else_."Uhm Rei Chan?"Rei sat up with a smirk on her face."What is it _Princess_?" she said cheerily."Well, it's just that, you're hair. . . " Usagi trailed off."Yes?" Rei grinned triumphantly."It's purple." Usagi said quietly.Rei shook her head."Ha ha, very funny Usagi Chan . . . you're just trying to make me feel sorry for your cotton candy hair."Usagi frowned."But it really is purple Rei San."Rei stood up, stretching as she yawned."Right, and I'm Megumi Hyashibara." Rei said as she sauntered towards the mirror."Kami Sama!" Rei shouted as she saw herself."It _IS _PURPLE!" she shouted."How will I ever explain this to Grandpa!Who would ever respect a purple haired miko?" she ranted as she inspected her curly purple hair.

"You know" Usagi said quietly."I didn't look like this last night.Not at all . . . My hair's wrong, my body was never this muscular, my eyes were a lighter shade of blue, and my chest. . . " (A.N. keep your minds out of the gutter here people!All Mamoru has managed so far is a kiss, and it was short at that^_~. . .)Rei nodded in agreement."These aren't our bodies Odango." She said as she sighed."Think you would have noticed that by now . . .but I guess that's why I'm the smart one and you're the princess."Glancing around the room, Rei located the closets and opened it to be attacked by a giant squid."What on earth?" she exclaimed."Well, I found our clothes."She announced //not to mention this giant squid// Rei thought.//Who keeps an inflatable squid in their closet anyway?//Usagi rushed over to the open closet and grinned."Ohh, that's so pretty.I'm going to wear _this one_!" she announced happily as she pulled out a white top and turquoise skirt with a red tie.//This skirt is almost shorter than the senshi's uniforms.What a scandalous place this must be!I hope we find Mamo-Chan soon . . . //Rei surveyed the closet and found a dark uniform with a matching jacket."This is perfect!" she announced happily as she pulled the uniform out.As both girls got dressed Chu Chu munched happily on some crackers."What is that thing?" Rei said as she noticed the stray monkey.Usagi giggled."Aren't you sooo cute?Yes you are!" she announced happily."Chuu chuu?" the monkey questioned looking at Rei.Rei wagged a finger at the monkey and replied "I don't know what you want, but you're not getting it from me.Shoo!"Usagi smiled as she noticed the monkey's crackers."Rei Chan?I'm hungry!Lets get some breakfast."Rei frowned."That's all you _ever _think about isn't it Odango" she chided as they left the room.

*^*we have no comment at this point*^*

Mamoru sighed with relief as pulled off his covers.A pair of red silk boxers greeted him."What kind of sick pervert did this to me?" he exclaimed as he hurried towards a mirror.He was concerned about what else this person could have done to him.//Oh no, poor Usako.If they've hurt her, I'll never forgive them!//Staring into the mirror Mamoru frowned.//I didn't have long _red_ hair when I went to sleep last night.In fact, I've never looked _anything_ like this.This isn't my body which means that that probably _was_ my sister, and I better get dressed.//Mamoru's frown grew as he walked into a large closet and looked at a row of white uniforms highlighted with red and gold."Hmm, it would seem that I'm a highly decorated officer in Kami knows what. . . " he said as he pulled out a uniform and quickly got dressed.He noticed a cell phone sticking out of the pocket of one of his discarded jackets, and so he picked that up as well walking back to where his 'sister' had placed 'the letter'.Opening the letter Mamoru restrained his desire to hit his head against a wall.The letter was cryptic at best.

Kiryuu Touga:

Duel with Tenjou Utena for the

Rose Bride today after school.

End of the World

Staring at the creamy parchment Mamoru thought //Hmm, so I have eight hours to figure out who I am, what I'm doing, who is Tenjou Utena, why am I dueling her, and WHO is End of the World?This should be easy.//Throwing his arms up in disgust, Mamoru went to find breakfast.He walked down an elaborate staircase to find Nanami waiting for him with a charming smile on her face."Oh good brother dear, I was worried about you.Would you like some breakfast?"Mamoru nodded.//The less I say to her, the more likely I am _not_ to screw it up.//"What did the letter say, brother?" the girl nosily inquired.Mamoru frowned.The cryptic note seemed rather personal.Would Kiryuu Touga tell his sister about any of this?"Just kidding." She said with a sweet smile.//I guess not.// Mamoru thought as he walked into the dining room.//But why would she ask me that?// he wondered as he took a seat at one end of the table.A servant walked in carrying a silver platter that he set in front of the girl."Here you are Nanami Sama." The servant said meekly.//So her name's Nanami . . . thank Kami for small miracles.// he thought as a servant placed a similar platter in front of him . . .

Mamoru sighed as he stepped out of the Kiryuu Manshion.//This guy's pretty well off, from what I can tell.// he observed as he began walking towards the campus.All too soon Mamoru was shocked out of his pensive mood by ten or more beautiful girls all shouting "Touga Sempai!Touga Sempai!Please have a date with me?Lets eat lunch together today Touga Sama!Oh Touga!" were some of the varied and pathetic pleas.//If Usako saw this, she'd kill me.// Mamoru thought as he continued walking, _trying_ to ignore the girls, who all wore very short skirts.The skirts were apparently part of the uniform for the school he was attending.//Oh no, I don't even know where I am!// Mamoru realized as he heard his cell phone ring."Moshi Moshi." He answered meekly, hoping that the voice on the other end would be Usako and that this was all some sort of crazy joke."You're not Touga." The voice on the other line said and hung up with a soft click.Mamoru sighed again as he continued walking and more girls joined his 'parade'.He would have continued walking in such a melancholy state if it hadn't been for the scene that was occurring on the main walkway to the school.Hundreds of girls were lined up waiting to greet someone.//Please don't let it be me.// Mamoru pleaded as he stepped onto the stone walkway. 

(&)Surprised?(&)

"I can't believe we're stuck here Odango!" Rei exclaimed unhappily as the purple monkey clung to her back."Are you sure the crystal's not here?"Usagi shook her head."Gomen, Rei Chan. . . no crystal.We'll have to stay here till Pluto rescues us I guess."Usagi looked up to see the main stone path and she sighed.Coming from an opposite path was a tall man with red hair and a white suit.Girls clung to him like ants to sugar."See that Rei Chan?That is exactly the type of man I despise.I'm so glad that my Mamo-Chan was never like that!" she said triumphantly as she turned onto the walkway.Girls on both sides of her began shouting "Good Morning Miss Utena!" enthusiastically.Usagi turned to Rei and tried to shout over the girls "Who's Utena?".Unfortunately, her question was lost in the noise.

Mamoru looked up in surprise as he heard all of the girls shouting good morning to a Miss Utena.//Wait, is this Tenjou Utena, the person I'm supposed to duel after school today?// he wondered as he approached the girls.Getting nearer he saw a pink haired girl and a purple haired one.//Wow, what wonderful hair.// Mamoru observed as he watched the pink haired girl turn to ask the purple haired girl a question.//And she's cute too. . . . Usako would kill me for thinking that.I have to get out of here!// Mamoru agonized as he approached the girls."Excuse me" he said as he got close enough to the girls to be heard.The screaming girls were growing surprisingly silent, no doubt because of his appearance."Are you Tenjou Utena?" he said over the silenced air.The pink haired girl whipped around and gave him a huge smile."Mamo-Chan!" she shouted as she gave him an enthusiastic hug.All of the girls who had been greeting her gasped or fainted or so the story goes . . . 

Welcome to the first installment of 'The Pink Wish', our crazed tribute to Lilac Summer's 'The BIG Wish'.(If you haven't read that yet, go, read!It's hilarious!)At any rate, Bejiin was bound and determined to do a Utena Sailor Moon crossover, since she has decided that she is both Usagi Tsukino and Utena Tenjou.(Ekaterinn has _tried_ to tell her that she's being unreasonable for always being the main character, but Bejiin insisted that she IS the main character . . . SIGH)Ekaterinn would like to point out that she has dibs on the movie version of Utena Tenjou, which Bejiin thinks is just fine, cuz she'll always be the real Utena Tenjou or something like that.I digress . . .By the way, IF perchance you read all of our long title you might like to know that the parenthetical reference was from Sailor Moon Stupid, an excellent radio play.I'm not sure where to get it, but you might try Napster.At any rate, Ohtohori Academy is in some pocket of the world that we don't know about yet, and Juban is in Tokyo, so they could exist in the same world, and NOW they do ^_~.As you may have noticed, characters from the respective anime's recognize their fellow characters voices, however, no one else really notices.No animals were harmed in the making of this fic, so please enjoy and remember that the Lady Bejiin and the Lady Ekaterinn are both slightly wacko, just not as crazed as Amai-Chan's new math teacher ^_~ !!!

So please enjoy and review our fic.

Lilac Summers, Saito San, and Naoko Sensei, thank you for letting us borrow . . . ^_^

Ja Mata Minna Sama!

Bejiin Melanie Ripley & Ekaterinn Ciel Duval


	2. The Pink Wish: Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Neither Bejiin nor Ekaterinn own Sailor Moon or Utena

Disclaimers: Neither Bejiin nor Ekaterinn own Sailor Moon or Utena...if we did, we'll be rich and y'all would be bowing down to us!^_~

The Pink Wish

Part 2:

In which our heroes experience changed hair, eternal love, and a general and unfortunate lack of shaved ice.

By Lady Bejiin and Lady Ekaterinn

(certified mentally insane by Akio's Asylum and Mamo-chan's Mental Ward)

She sighed as she took the bright red brush and ran it slowly along her toe. Bending over and blowing on her toes, she smiled. Now that her nails were a beautiful Bing Cherry red, she just had to do her hair. Pulling up a lock of her long blonde hair, Anthy frowned as she looked in the mirror. Her hair wasn't blonde, like it was supposed to be, but a dark raven color. This was bad. "Rei?" a rough tenor shouted. This was _very_ bad. She was in Rei Hino's body. Walking over to a small wooden desk, Anthy picked up the bright red phone. She carefully dialed an eleven digit number. "Hello, Akio?"

~*~*~Sweet lil Bej type smile~*~*~

"All right, I've got a good one!" Minako said with a grin. "There were these two penguins, on an ice berg? And . . . the ice berg split into two pieces. One of the penguins was on the big piece and the other penguin ended up on the tiny piece. So the penguin on the big piece says to the penguin on the small piece, 'Hey, why don't you swim over here? Your piece is gonna melt.' The penguin on the little piece looks at the penguin on the big piece and says, 'What do you think I am, a RADIO?" Minako burst out laughing and Makoto slapped her on the back. Soon the two of them were almost rolling with laughter leaving Ami to stare and wonder what was so funny.

The truth was, the joke wasn't funny, as par for Minako's usual course; but this time, the joke truly _wasn't_ funny. It was one of those cruel jokes that people tell everyone but one person in the room to laugh at and then wait to see how long it takes the final person to laugh. She'd already tried the joke on Makoto but sadly it hadn't worked. However, this was Ami, the newest hapless victim and they were going to try their hardest to make her laugh . . . 

Minako and Makoto stared at their blue haired friend in apprehension as they continued to giggle. //Come on, come on!// Minako thought, but sadly, Ami just didn't get the joke.

"Uhm, you guys?" she finally asked. "I don't get the joke. What's so funny?" Minako and Makoto sighed in fake annoyance and started walking towards Usagi's house again. 

They walked in complete silence as Minako debated explaining the joke to their friend or simply letting her wonder for a while. Makoto sighed and decided to walk faster. Finally noticing that the blue haired genius was no longer walking with them, she grabbed Minako's wrist to stop her. She watched Ami stand in contemplation with her hand to her chin when she suddenly burst out laughing. 

"I get it!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

"You . . . do?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Why of course!" she gasped for air as a tear slid down her cheek. "The radio! It's simply brilliant! I never knew you were so good at telling jokes Minako. Usually you just mess them up!"

Minako blushed. "I guess we won't be telling this one to Usagi then, ne Mako Chan?"

"Hmm, no." Makoto said as she stared at Ami.

@-@-@Ekaterinn and Bejiin sweat drop@~@~@

The yellow lines slowly passed him by as he stared at the black road ahead of him. Edging his foot onto the accelerator he smiled as the lines began to speed up until the road had a stripe of continuous yellow running down it. This was the life . . . 

A ringing telephone brought him out of his reverie. 

Picking up the white handled artifact he sighed. This would be the Rose Bride, giving a status report.

"End of the World" he answered calmly.

"Akio?" a silky voice said . . . Tsukino Usagi had a nice voice. He noted that for later. Perhaps then . . . he smiled knowingly.

"Something's gone wrong." The voice said with a tone of urgency. "I'm not where I should be. I woke up in Rei Hino's body."

He bit into his tongue. Hard. Swerving on the road, Akio drove over the middle divider as the yellow lines grew slower again. He swallowed, wincing at the strong copper taste filling his mouth. "WHAT?" he shouted. Jerking the car back around on the road he hurried back toward the Academy.

+|+|+ Bejiin sighs dreamily and Ekaterinn shakes her head +|+|+

"Mamo-Chan?" the girl asked. 

He grinned. "Usako!" he exclaimed as he pulled the girl into his warm embrace. Closing his eyes he dwelled on the perfection of the moment; the scent of cherry blossoms, the warmth of the sun, the feeling of a muscular body buried within his arms. Mamoru's eyes popped open. He didn't even know if this truly was his Usako. What if he had been tricked? This could be the step before brainwashing . . . slow insanity inducing torture. What would his Usako say if she found him hugging this pink haired beauty . . . what wouldn't she say? Quickly removing his arms from the girl he scrutinized her appearance. She sort of carried herself like Usagi did, the childlike spritefulness shone through even if she looked totally different. But, maybe this person was just a good actress.

"Mamo-Chan?" the girl asked uncertainly batting her light blue eyes.

She was a very good actress, but . . . he wasn't going to fall for good acting this time. "Why do you keep on calling me that?" he asked innocently.

The girls who had lined their path had recovered. "Touga Sempai hugged Utena Kun!" they whispered excitedly to each other. "Utena Sama likes Kiryuu San." they gasped.

Rei frowned as their excited murmurs flew through the whole area. She didn't like how they were talking about Usagi and Mamoru. She didn't like it all. Rei showed her dislike by yelling angrily "What are all of you staring at?!?" because, of course, it was a very Rei-like thing to do. She gulped as the entire schoolyard turned their surprised gazes to her. " . . . What?" she asked uncertainly. They stared at her in shock and quickly dispersed, muttering about how being on the Student Council made people wierd as well as cool.

@^@^@"Touga Sempai!" Bejiin and Ekaterinn cry in unison.@^@^@

Shaking her head at both Minako and Ami, Makoto sighed as she rang the bell to Usagi's house. If the rest of the day went anything like Mina-Chan's joke, it would be a very long day indeed. A few moments later, Shingo popped his head out of the door. "What d'ya want?" he asked, blinking slightly at the three girls.

"We were looking for Usagi." Minako replied patronizingly.

Shingo frowned in puzzlement. "Odango's not here. The baka called last night and said she was sleeping over with one of you-" 

Minako thought quickly and cut in, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Oops! We must've forgotten she was spending the night at Rei's! Sorry, Shingo! See ya later!" she yelled, dragging Ami and Makoto off with her.

Shingo watched them go, shaking his head. "Usa's friends sure are weird." he muttered to himself as he shut the door and went off to continue playing the latest Sailor V game.

Rubbing her arm where Minako pulled her away, Ami sighed. "Mina-chan, don't you think that was a bit too dramatic?" 

Minako gave her a sheepish grin. "Well I had to do something. C'mon, let's go check to see if Usagi-chan is at the temple."

Makoto snorted. "Actually, I'll give you ten-to-one odds that she's at Mamoru's apartment instead…and that they're doing more than sleeping!"

Ami's face turned bright red. "Mako-chan!"

Makoto laughed. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she replied innocently. 

Minako smiled at the sight of a red Ami confronted by an "innocent" Makoto. "C'mon, we need to at least check to see if she's at Rei's" she told them both as she led them to the bus stop. "We can check Mamoru's apartment after that."

^*^*^Ekat gives Bej her "innocent" look. Bej doesn't get it ^*^*^

In Rei's room, in the temple of Hikawa, in the city of Toyko on the island of Japan, Himemiya Anthy, upon hearing a voice calling her, was about to do something very un-Rei-like.

"Rei?" the samesaid voice asked tentatively.

Anthy looked at the door and sighed. She didn't know much about Hino Rei, other than that she was Tsukino Usagi's best friend . . . but she had to answer the door.

"Rei!" the rough voice called again.

She set down the phone carefully.

"REI! You okay in there?" the voice yelled, obviously concerned.

She smoothed her dark hair down as she smiled at herself in a nearby mirror.

"REI!!!!!!!!!!"

She schooled her face to an expression of sweet innocence and stepped out to face the caller, a boy with long messy brown hair. "Yes?" she asked him demurely.

She was going to be civil to Yuichirou. 

#*#*# "TA DA!" Ekaterinn announces, deafening Bejiin#*#*#

Rei sighed. Mamoru was being ridiculous, anyone could see that. Usagi was Usagi! She obviously needed to assist the destined couple before they did something incredibly stupid, like break up, AGAIN! The walkway was relatively clear now, as the shocked students had all hurried to class. Grabbing both Usagi and Mamoru by their collars, Rei dragged the two towards the closest "out of the way" spot she could find: a balcony above the fencing arena. "You. Talk. NOW." she exclaimed as she glared at Mamoru and crossed her arms.

Mamoru glanced at the purple haired girl who had dragged him here. She certainly sounded like Rei. She acted like Rei too. Who were these girls?

"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked hesitantly. "Are you . . . mad at me? I didn't mean for this to happen. I certainly didn't plan on switching bodies when I woke up this morning, but, I woke up in a room with Rei, and . . . I've been so scared." she babbled.

Mamoru looked at the girl even more closely. He hated seeing her hurt. How could he be so heartless as to let his Usa suffer like this? And oh kami . . . she was about to cry. He pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back. He whispered soothing words to her and rocked her back and forth.

Rei smiled. He could be an idiot sometimes, but Chiba Mamoru was a marshmallow at heart. He couldn't bear to watch Usagi cry. Not even his bullheadedness would mess with that.

^The Eternal Couple: Fact of Fiction^

Kiryuu Nanami glanced at the walkway with caution. Her brother, HER handsome, selfless, and charming brother had been touching that Tenjou Utena girl again. How could he do something like that when he knew what she thought of the pink haired nuisance! Nanami glanced around suspiciously. Her brother had been acting strangely and then that letter that she wasn't supposed to read. He was dueling with her. IT HAD to be a conspiracy. Nanami knew exactly what her brothers definition of dueling entailed with girls other than Juri . . . She wondered how deep the conspiracy ran. They were rats, all of them! Nanami's mind reeled with the implications. As Kiryuu Nanami turned a corner she failed to notice the red haired mouse following her . . .

^=^=^ "Conspiracy?" Ekaterinn shouts as Bejiin hides her evil plots^=^=^

"Next!"

Miki stepped onto the fencing platform, clicking his stopwatch before putting it down. "Ten seconds. You're in good form today, even by your standards, Juri-san." The fencing team captain said nothing but began her opening parry. Miki frowned as he raised his foil up to a defensive position, his attention caught by the scene that was unfolding between Tenjou Utena and Kiryuu Touga above. "Did you see that, Juri-san?" he asked captivated. "Touga-sempai's acting like a lovesick puppy! I wonder what brought this on?" His gaze on the two in question instead of Juri's foil, Miki continued to wonder. 

"Miki!" Juri yelled, pulling him out of his reverie to find out her sword pointing at his throat. Miki started and stepped back in amused defeat. Pulling her mask off, her orange curls falling down her back, she chortled. "You need to pay more attention to the one you're fighting instead of being distracted by pointless events." Taking his own mask off, Miki had the grace to blush. "But you're right, something strange _is _going on." Juri snorted. "Never thought I'd see a whipped Touga!"

Miki was about to reply when his beeper…well…beeped. Nodding politely to Juri, he walked quickly over to where he left it and his stopwatch. Hi picked the small black, innocent-looking object up and scanned the message. He promptly turned pale. There has to be a good reason why Akio-san wants to see me now, he reasoned to himself. There's no way anything could've gone wrong. Somehow, he didn't feel reassured. Quickly, Miki picked up his things and went to go change and report to the Dean. As he left, he could hear the fencing begin again.

"Next!"

!*!*Extra! Extra! Blue-haired geniuses! Blue-haired geniuses! Read all about it!|*!*!

Utena pushed Touga away. "You'll let go of me right now if you know what's good for me!"

"I do love your spirit, Tenjou-kun…" He sighed as she stumbled backwards in the dark, inadvertently hitting the…light switch.

And Touga found himself in front of a…mirror.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream echoed throughout the building, moving on to Toyko, and reaching distant Ohtori .

Utena looked up.

Anthy looked up.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto looked up.

And in the observatory, Akio looked up, shrugged, and went back to trying to find some shaved ice for his injured tongue.

"My hair! What happened to MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!?!" Touga, needless to say, was frantic. "It's supposed to be red and long and beautiful, NOT black and short and silly!" 

Utena's eyes widened at the sight of Touga with short black hair and she laughed. Struck by a thought, she moved so she could see herself in the mirror. Her mouth went 'O' shaped as she gazed at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in the mirror. Gently, she touched the long golden locks.

"I..I actually think I like it" she heard her voice say.

Touga looked up at this comment and was treated to the sight of a gorgeous blonde that somehow still looked like Utena in some intangible way. Seeing her like that, he fell in love with her all over again. "Ah, my Utena-san, you are beautiful no matter how you look…"

!^!^!^Bejiin sighs "How romantic". Ekaterinn shrieks "Touga's hair! No!"^!^!^!

Ohtori Akio was not in a good mood. His tongue was bleeding, Chu Chu had eaten the last of the shaved ice, and his so-called genius was late. He heard a knock on the observatory door. "Come in" he growled. 

Miki opened the door timidly, his blue head peeking out of its edge. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." He stomped over and slammed the door himself, forcing Miki to scramble for support against the wall. "Something has gone wrong. Anthy woke up in the wrong body! You know what this means, Miki?"

Miki was pushed back against the wall as Akio towered over him. He clutched his stopwatch protectively in his hand as he answered, scared out of his mind. "Umm…not good, right?"

Mercifully, Akio threw his arms up and stalked across the room, away from Miki. "My plan is ruined! Ruined, I tell you! And it's all _your_ fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at Miki. "Unless you fix things _right now_, my plan will be ruined and you will be in pain!"

Miki cringed. "But Ohtori-sama sir, I don't know how to use half the technology you have! What if I make another mistake?" 

In response, Akio sauntered over to him and leaned forward. His hand caressed Miki's cheek. "Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked seductively.

The boy's eyes widened in fear and he tried to back away. "Umm, no thank you."

"Then fix it!" Akio said forcefully, releasing Miki when he nodded. The last thing Akio heard as Miki run off was the clicking of his stopwatch. 

*Bej and Ekat materialize behind a screen wearing strange uniforms*

Do you know, do you know?

Have you heard the news?

The best-laid plans often turn out worst.

So much goes astray in this world of mice and men.

But who is the mouse and who is the man?

Can you tell, can you tell?

Brave hero can you tell?

*Bej dusts off her uniform whilst Ekat burns the screen*

"Rei-Chan?" Minako's off-pitch shout disrupted the peace of Hikawa Ginga.

In the center of the temple the young man who was concentrating on prayers for good fortune jumped in surprise, stumbled over the red rope protecting the shrine, and stumbled into a large brass bell.

Rei's grandfather shook his head amusedly and went to find Yuichirou. The shrine would need repairs.

Ami was the first to reach Rei's room. She observed a dumbstruck Yuichirou stumble away from Rei's door. "Is everything alright Yuichirou Kun?" she asked with concern.

The young priest seemed so disoriented that he didn't even respond to her question. He simply staggered down the hallway heading towards the front of the temple.

Ami watched as Rei cautiously stuck her head out of the door. Somehow she seemed different . . . a little more gentle and much more timid. Perhaps this was why Yuichirou was acting so strangely? She turned to watch Makoto's and Minako's reactions to Rei. If they weren't going to say anything, then she wouldn't either.

For a long moment the three girls stared, scrutinizing their tardy friend.

Anthy smiled anxiously. Fidgeting momentarily she settled for clutching her fingers behind her back. For some reason all three girls were staring at her as if something was wrong.

"Rei-chan?" Kino Makoto asked. "Are you feeling allright?"

Anthy exaggerated her smile letting the grin reach her eyes. "Of course Makoto San. I feel perfectly fine. Well, why don't you come in? Perhaps I could get you a snack?"

The girls stared at her like she had grown a second head. Anthy sighed inwardly. How was she ever going to accomplish her mission if they kept on looking at her like that? Finally Aino Minako nodded and walked into Rei's room. Anthy followed her in, praying that she'd catch on to being Rei-chan . . .

Anthy searched the room frantically for a block of ice and some syrup, but she was unable to locate either. That made sense though because right now she was Hino Rei. What would Hino Rei serve her guests? No . . . Being a priestess, she'd most likely give her guests tea. Anthy easily found the teapot and some cups. Crisis averted.

While Anthy was getting the tea together, the girls exchanged glances. Minako's glance said that it probably had something to do with how weirdly Yuichirou was acting and how sweet it would be if they finally got together. Makoto's glance disagreed with this theory and said that she didn't like the fact that Usagi had disappeared at the same time that Rei had started acting strangely. Ami's glance reassured them that he'll try to work on the problem. When Anthy returned and began serving tea, all of them shot her the same searching glance.

Anthy fidgeted under their glares. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go...

********************************

To be continued next time in Part 3: In which the joys of the Akio-car are experienced, the wonders of Tokyo are revealed, and the strangeness of new hair styles are reveled in!

Ja ne!

Ekaterinn Duval and Bejiin Ripley

[Bejiin@aol.com][1]

[Ekaterinn@hotmail.com][2]

[http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita][3]

6/23/01

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Ekaterinn@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita



End file.
